Semiconductor device fabrication typically includes one or more etch processes, or etching steps, to selectively remove a portion of a sample. An etch process may be characterized by various etch characteristics such as, but not limited to, a critical dimension of a fabricated feature, a sidewall angle of a fabricated feature, an etch rate, or the like. In some applications, it may be beneficial to prioritize certain etch characteristics over others. In this way, a control system may seek to adjust the etch process to bring prioritized etch characteristics as close as possible to a target metric. However, in doing so, a typical control system may cause other etch characteristics to fall outside of desired tolerances. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those of the identified above.